Season 2
|finale = |previous = Season 1 |next = TBA }} Season 2 is the second season of Grimm. Grimm was renewed for a second season on March 16, 2012. The news first broke on TVline that Grimm was renewed. The second season was also filmed in the Portland, Oregon area. Filming for the second season started on May 30, 2012. Bree Turner was promoted to a series regular for season 2 at the beginning of the season. Claire Coffee was promoted to a series regular for season 2 beginning with . The first four episodes debuted on Monday nights at 10 pm before moving back to Friday nights at 9 pm starting September 28. During the nearly four month long hiatus between and , a four part weekly webseries was released called . __TOC__ Cast Main Cast *David Giuntoli as Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe *Sasha Roiz as Sean Renard *Reggie Lee as Wu (16 episodes) *Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert (11 episodes) *Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade (starting with ) (6 episodes) Recurring Cast *Robert Blanche as Franco (6 episodes) *Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant (5 episodes) *Danny Bruno as Bud (3 episodes) *James Frain as Eric Renard (3 episodes) *Michael Grant Terry as Ryan Smulson (3 episodes) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt (2 episodes) *Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade (2 episodes) *Sharon Sachs as Harper (2 episodes) *Mike Dopud as Marnassier (2 episodes) *Jim Crino as Leroy Estes (2 episodes) *Robert Alan Barnett as Matthew (2 episodes) Single Episode Guest Stars ) *Ryan Sands as FBI Agent Lofthouse ( ) *Mark Pellegrino as Jarold Kampfer ( ) *John Pyper-Ferguson as Hayden Walker ( ) *Maddie Hasson as Carly Kampfer ( ) *Sharon Sachs as Harper ( ) *Kevin Shinick as Ryan Gilko ( ) *Jonathan Scarfe as Lance Calvin ( ) *Kristina Anapau as Megan Marston ( ) *Jeanine Jackson as Paula ( ) *Jaime Ray Newman as Angelina Lasser ( ) *Alice Evans as Mia Gaudot ( ) *Matt Gerald as Arbok ( ) *Josh Stewart as William Granger ( ) *Jade Pettyjohn as April Granger ( ) *Mary Page Keller as Dr. Higgins ( ) *Logan Miller as Pierce Higgins ( ) *Titus Makin Jr. as Brandon Kingston ( ) *Kate del Castillo as Valentina Espinosa ( ) *Angela Alvarado Rosa as The Woman ( ) *David Barrera as Luis Alvarez ( ) *Bertila Damas as Pilar ( ) *Michael Maize as Adrian Zayne ( ) *Jason Gedrick as Craig Ferren ( ) *Lisa Vidal as Lauren Castro ( ) *Jamie McShane as John Kreski ( ) *Callard Harris as Cole Pritchard ( ) *Lili Mirojnick as Krystal Fletcher ( ) *Kieren Hutchison as Andre ( ) *Jenny Wade as Casey ( ) *Megan Henning as Molly Fisk ( ) *Eric Lange as Dominick Spinner ( ) *Camille Chen as Jenna Marshall ( ) }} Wesen Wesen Returning from Season 1 New Wesen Unknown/Supernatural *La Llorona Mentioned or Appeared in Grimm Diaries only Episode Summaries S2 Category:Season Two